Forgotten Past
by WorthWaitingFor
Summary: 18 year old Jack, and his 14 year old sister Katie, are caught in a storm, when the crash onto a beach, losing all memory, except memory of each other. They are forced to run their Grandfathers farm, and survive, trying to recover their past.
1. Crash Landing

Katie Ryans leaned over the edge of her brothers boat. Fish jumped out of the water, and seagulls flew over the boat. She'd spent month's planning to move to this island, with her grandfather, after her parents died. Her brother Jack was her legal gardian, but he was only 18, and she was almost 15. They'd lived in the city for years,but it just wasn't home, not like the Okapa Island, where they spent their summers on their grampa farm. Katie had spent every waking minute in the barns and pastures, while Jack adored working in the feilds , seeing how much bigger the plants were each day. He had a green thumb.  
"Katie? Theirs a storm picking up, mabye you should head on in."Jack called from the cabin.  
"Yes sir."Katie said, tossing a blonde braid over her shoulder.  
"Don't get too excited!"Jack teased, as Katie took a seat next to him. She'd been upset about leaving her friends behind, as much as she did love this island.  
"Jack, what if grampa didn't awnser our letters for a reason... Mabye he's--"  
"Katie! I just called him. Relax, he's not gone!"  
"Yes sir."Katie said softly, fiddling with her hair. Jack stared out towards the open sea, suddenly, the storm picked up.  
"Stop calling me that!"Jack said. For a 14 year old girl, she was WAY to obediant, most people thought it was a good thing, but it annoyed Jack. As good as his sister was, he thought she was giving up on fun times. Ever since her parents died, she'd been like this.  
"Uh-oh."Jack muttered."Katie, take the wheel, i have to fix the sail."  
"Jack? What's going on?"But Jack was gone before he could hear her ask. She

locked the wheel, as told, and headed out to help her brother.  
"Katie! Get back inside! The waves will knock you off!"  
"No Jack! Not without you!"  
"Katie! I said get inside! hats an order!"  
"Your not my father Jack, your my brother. Even if you were I wouldn't leave you out here like this!"Katie screamed. Her blonde bangs were soaking wet, and hanging in front of her eyes. A huge wave hit the boat, and everything went black.

Katie sat up slowly and looked around. It looked like a hostipal."Where am I?"  
"Doctor!She's awake!" A boy's voice called. A doctor came in instantly.  
"Hello. I'm Doctor Alex. You and your brother, I presume, crashed onto our towns beach yesterday. It was quite a storm you were caught in."  
"My... Brother...Jack, is he OK?"Katie asked, suddenly remembering her brother. She couldn't remember anything else.  
"Don't worry, he's just waking up too. So your brothers name is Jack, is it? What yours?"  
"Katlyn, but I prefer Katie."  
"Ok Katie, how old are you?"  
"I'll be 15 this June. And my brother turned 18 on January 11th. He's my legal gardian."Katie explained, as the boy who'd went to fetch the nurse came back in.  
"Is she ok Doctor?"He asked, taking off his backwords ballcap.  
"Don't worry, she seems fine."Alex said, then turned back to Katie."Katie, this is Peter, he and his sister, Claire rescued you and your brother Jack.  
"Hey."Peter said smiling."I'm guessing your Katie Ryans. Your grandfathers farm is right next to mine."Katie nodded thoughtfully, as Jack walked in."  
"Katie? Do you remember anything other than me?"Katie thought hard for a second, and relized that she didn't remember a thing, other than her age and stuff.  
"No... Do you?"  
"No..."Jack said, as Alex stood up.  
"It appears you both have amesia. Don't worry, your grandfather will help. Claire, could you and Peter take them to the Ryan's farm."Claire nodded.

Jack was sitting on the sofa, flipping through some old photo can't I remember?, he thought to himself. Suddenly a tall thin blonde with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen sat beside him.  
"Hey Claire."  
"Jack, are you into farming?"Claire asked.  
"I don't know, I think so..."  
"Heheheh. Well we'll have to see."She said, softly giggling.  
"Peter,"Katie asked, fumbling with her braid,"Where you and Claire on the island last time I was here?"  
"No, we took over a farm that had been abandoned."  
"Where are you parents?"  
"Claire is my caregiver. We ran away from our fosterhome 2 months ago, when Claire turned 18."  
"Fosterhome?"  
"My parents died when we were young."  
"Oh, Grampa, what happened to my parents?"  
"Oh Katie,"Grampa started"Your parents died in a car crash about 6 months ago." A tear rolled down her pale cheek.

_Katie thought through the conversation in her head.  
My parents?Dead? First amesia, now this? This stinks! Peter whiped the tears __from my face. Why had I felt like I'd known him my whole life? Well, like me, __he's an orphan. He understands. But Claire seems firmiliar too... I'm so __confused. I just cried more.  
"Katie, It's ok, as long as your on the island, I'll be here for you."I __smiled. Why was he taking a big intrest in me?  
"Katlyn, Jackson, I need to talk to you two. Privately."I understood his orders __and followed him.  
"I'm leaving...My sister's sick and needs me to go take care of her. You two __will be safe living here, running the farm. Think you can handle it?"  
I chewed on my bottom lip. He was leaving us?"For how long?"  
"Not long Katelyn, don't worry about a thing, your very talented with animals, __and Jack with crops. Plus Claire and Peter will be here to help, their farms __run by just them too."  
"Yes, Grampa, we can handle it."Jack said. I wasn't so sure...  
_  
3 days passed by quickyly. Their grandfather left, leaving the two teens to fend for themselves. Katie had instantly taken an interest with working with animals, while Jack had a green thumb. Literally, he wouldn't leave the crop fields. The plants noticable grew larger in the short time he was there.  
Katie loved the animals as much as Jack loved his fields. She spent every waking minute in the barn. She was either curled up with a novel, or working with the animals. She was somewhat like the girl from Charlottes Web. Though she knew they couldn't talk, the animals listened to her, and her troubles.  
"Bella is just as accident prone as you, clumsy little Swan."She said, closing her book, as a baby swan sat beside her. For the next few months, more or less, this farm would be her home. It felt like home right away. Jack and Katies adventure, you could call it, was just begining.


	2. Lies, trys and random times

"KATLYN!" Jack's voice boomed the the tiny, 3 person home."KATLYN! WAKE UP!"

"Mphmpf?"Katie grumbled into her pillow."Mmmm. What time is it?"

"6:30. I've been yelling for half an hour."

"Well, you can go right ahead and shout for another 30 minutes, because I don't want to get up."

"You, up now!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" She whined, rolling over to face her elder brother."If I wake up, I'll have to go to school!"

"So what? The cow Grampa left isn't going to wait all day to be milked! What if a fox is sneaking into your hen house? How would you like that? Now get up!" Katie moaned. Why where morning such nightmares? Nobody else in town had to wake up before 6 am. Why did she? It made no sense. Then again, most things over the past few days maade no sense. Like the fact that Jack had become the naggiest person on the planet! Had he always been this way? She may never know.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Good for nothing Jack, thinks he's the boss just because he's older!" Katie grumbled, dragging herself towards the shipment bin.

"Be thankful he isn't my sister! Talk about naiive!" A young mans voice cheered. Katie whipped her head around so quickly, she lost complete vision for a good 10 seconds.

"Peter?? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sitting on my fence, watching the sunrise, until someone so rudely interupted with her complaints." Peter laughed after saying this, to lighten the mood.

"You do that everyday don't you?"She asked, dusting some dirt and bits of hay off her demin jumper.

"No, just started to recently." He smirked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't say that to anyone else, because it seems like you are coming out here at this hour just to see me!"

"Hey! I'm a farmer too ya know!"

"Still seems stalker-ish. Anyway, I need you to have a look at this picture, I found of Jack when he was little, before I was born. Look at the girl beside him!" She jumped on the fence beside him, and pulled an old picture from about 14 years ago from her front pocket. In the picture was a tiny dark haired boy, with a bright orange and blue baseball cap. Next to him was an even smalled girl, with big eyes the color of the water on Cubian beaches.

"THAT'S CLAIRE! I can't believe it! I'd reconize her anywhere! What is she doing in a picture with your brother?"

Katie stared at him for a brief moment. She then said, in a monotone voice "If I knew, would I have asked you?"

"I suppose not. Is there another reason you are showing me this? Or is it just to stall so you don't have to work?"

Katie gasped as if she'd be offended."I am not _stalling! _I'm trying to get your help. If Claire and Jack were friends as kids, she may bring his memory back, which, in turn, may bring mine back. If they start to like _like _each other, that means that theyll start dating, and forget to treat us like the little kids they treat us like!"

"That's brilliant for a girl with amnesia."

"It makes me forget, not dumb you moron!"

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Claire!"Jack cried to the girl in the field next door. She looked up and waved for him to join her.

"Getting used to the early morning yet?" She asked, smiling a happy, tired smile.

He rubbed his eyes and snickered."I am, but Katie's not. I swear, she'll be the death of me."

"She can't be that bad. She's only 15. Thats the age I was when my parents put me on the morning duty." Jack stared at her with a confused expression."Peter and I grew up on this farm. My parents owned it until they passed away. Your grandfather was going to help us keep it, but when I was 16, social services came and took us away. We still had rights to own this though, so the day I turned 18, Peter and I fled, got on a boat and came back."

"But Peter told Katie that you both took over an abondoned farm, and that you're parents died when you were young."

Claire shook her head."Now why on Earth did he spread such outlandish lies. My parents died when I was 15, and he was almost 12. I don't want to know why he lied, it's not like him. Now can you help me with this plow. Peter's gone to school and I can't set it up by myself.

*****************************************************************************************************************


End file.
